Castlevania:The Chronicles Of Christopher Belmont
by Chaos Hero Mark
Summary: My re-telling of the life and adventures of Christopher Belmont. His story spans from Adventures, Belmonts Revenge and The Three Dark Emperors. Ratings might change though. ON HOLD. SINCEREST APOLOGIES.
1. Prologue The Rise Of A Champion

**Disclaimer:** Konami owns Castlevania. I own this fanfic.

**Castlevania - The Chronicles Of Christopher Belmont**

**Book One - Castlevania Adventures**

By Chaos Hero Mark

Prologue - The Rise Of A Champion

* * *

A hooded, young man at the age of twenty-five, made his way out of the church, at the crack of dawn. He had blond hair and wore a leather head-band, across his forehead; donning a yellow-goldish leather breastplate underneath his green tunic, with a pouch strapped across his shoulder and a whip on his side. Finally, he had on a leather kilt with light-brown pants and leather boots. A few feet away from him, stood a man, with horse in tow, and a woman. The woman was twenty-two in age. She had long, pitch-black hair; wore a simple, dark-red dress and had a growing stomach. The man standing next to her, was the same age as her. He had short red hair and a flat trimmed goatee. He wore a long sleeved, blue tunic; dark blue pants, black boots and a teal-coloured, hooded cloak. As their paths drew closer to each other, she quickened her pace towards the hooded man. When they got closer, he fell to his knees as he gently embraced her stomach.

" Have you decided on a name, Silvia? " The blond man asked.

She gave him a serene smile and said " Soleiyu, is what we shall call him. "

The red-haired man was confused as he came closer to the pair. " What if it's a girl? " He asked them.

" This one's a boy, I can feel it. " The hooded man whispered as he got to his feet. He removed his light-brown hood and stared at Silvia eyes. She couldn't help but fear for the life of her husband, but in her heart, she knew that it was time for him to fulfill his calling.

The other man stepped closer, with a grim expression and said " It's sad really. People are already accusing your family of consorting with Dracula. They have forgotten whose risking their lives for those ungrateful cads. "

Silvia turned to him and said " They are afraid, Devon. "

" That's still no excuse, Silvia. " Devon then, turned his attention to the blond man with a look of sympathy on his face. " Are you sure you don't want my help Christopher? My magic is not without skill. I'm sure I can help you. "

The man known as Christopher, looked at them with a serious expression and said " Thank you Devon, but you have another task, and that is to protect my wife and child until I return. "

Silvia became afraid for his life, but Christopher assured her and said " Have faith in me. I will return... to both of you. "

After a moment, Devon said " It will take you at least two days to reach Castlevania. Here. " He handed the horses reins to Christopher and added. " I've packed some rations on this horse for you. May God be with you, my friend. "

" The same to you. " He nodded as he climbed onto the steed. The hunter motioned to the horse and asked " What's his name? "

" Silver " was Devon's reply. Silvia took off a bracelet, made of purple beads, from her wrist and drew nearer to him. He held out his hand and she fastened it on his wrist. There was no need to say anything at that point. Devon nodded at him, indicating that she will be safe. He turned around, nudging Silver forward. She could only stare as he rode off into the distant, until his figure could no longer be seen.

* * *

**Authors notes: **I've noticed this section has been riddled with Alucard and Jonathan X Charlotte fics. Now I've no issue with that, but what bothers me is that no-one has written a fic about a forgotten individual; one called Christopher Belmont. I wish to do him justice, hence why I've started this fic. It will come in three story arcs, the first arc covering Castlevania Adventures. The second arc will cover Belmont's Revenge, sixteen/seventeen years after Adventures, and the final arc will be on Soleiyu, set ten years after Belmont's Revenge. You're more than welcome to read and review, I won't force you to do either, and finally I hope you enjoy what you've read so far.

P.S. If you haven't played Castlevania Adventures or Belmont's Revenge on Gameboy, I strongly recommend these classics. ( Although Adventures is more difficult )

**Characters I Own:** Silvia Belmont, Silver and Devon Belnandez

**Music used in this fic: **Ever Green - Dracula New Classics Version


	2. Chapter I Through The Jigramunt Forest

**Disclaimer:** Konami owns Castlevania. I own this fanfic.

**Castlevania - The Chronicles Of Christopher Belmont**

**Book One - Castlevania Adventures**

By Chaos Hero Mark

Chapter I - Through The Jigramunt Forest

* * *

It was two hours since Christopher left. He eventually found himself at the entrance to the Forest of Jigramunt. He slid off his horse and rummaged through the bags. He took the one with three, small pot roasts. He also stuffed a torch, some bandages and herbs inside and slid it on his back. He then turned to the horse and said " It's time for you to go back, Silver. " He slapped the horse on the rear, which sent it running back. The Jigramunt Forest was no place for a farm horse and Christopher had what he needed. It was time for him to start his dangerous quest.

He trodded on for an hour, when he came across a mudman speeding towards him. He brandished his whip and with one blow, the abomination fell. Before he could continue, another one fell from the tree and landed right next to him. The shocked hunter quickly turned his head and saw the green slime, busy reforming itself. He took two steps back, whip in hand and took another swing at the, nearly complete, mudman. It burst into flames the second Vampire Killer struck it. Christopher turned forward, looked up and saw where the mudmen came from. The forest trees were producing small patches of green slime, which melds together to form the mudmen. Instead of running back, Christopher chose to run deeper into Jigramunt, in order to escape the mudmen before he became surrounded.

After running some distance, he slowed down, out of breath and tired. The hunter took another look at his surroundings and saw himself near a graveyard. A school of bats came towards him. He used his hood to cover his head as they flew past him. A moment later, four bats attacked him as he lifted his hood. He managed to grab one, while waving off the other three. He choked the life out of the bat, when a pop sound was heard. He could tell by that sound it was dead and threw it aside, while he waved off the other three. When he got enough distance, Christopher took a swing of the whip and cracked it. He was surprised he managed to hit one of the bats, killing it. The other two came at him while he took another crack at them. He shot his whip at thin air and missed the one bat as the other bit his whip arm, causing him to wince in pain. The hunter ripped the bat from him and quickly, crushed the life out of him. The other tried to flee as he aimed his whip and spat " You're not running away from me! " He cracked the whip with precision and struck the bat, who then bursted into small chunks of flesh, blood and flames.

After tackling the bats, Christopher traveled a bit further across the graveyard. The corner of his eye saw a Creeper scurrying amidst the tombstones. He readied his whip as he scouted his surroundings. The creeper saw the hunter's back was turned and took the opportunity to pounce upon his prey. Christopher, anticipating this, quickly turned around and punched the creeper in the jaw. As it landed on its back, the hunter took a good look at it. It's skin was grey and covered with scales. It had four pitch black, small eyes, no mouth and a snout. As the creeper crawled back to its feet, he saw its snout peel back momentarily, revealing a stinger. Christopher knew it would be over, were that thing to get him, so he had to play it safe. He slowly had his whip poised, eyes locked on to the creeper, ready to strike at any moment. The creeper eventually, lunged at him. Christopher had to react carefully. It was now or never as he took aim and cracked the Vampire Killer. The whip, thankfully, struck the creeper, causing it to scream from the burning blow inflicted upon it. It landed on the floor writhing on its back. Christopher saw his chance to finish it, but had to remain cautious. He aimed mentally for another shot as the creeper got to its feet. Christopher gripped the Vampire Killer harder and before the creeper got to its senses, it felt a searing blow as Christopher struck it, causing it's flesh to burst open. Satisfied with the dead creeper, he moved on.

It wasn't long before he came out of the graveyard and entered into a lone clear path, leading to a cave in the mountains. The path was wide, the ground was dry and on both sides of the path was a swamp. At the entrance, to his left, he saw a boulder he could use as a seat. He felt himself ravaged with hunger and since there was no danger in sight, he thought it would be a good time to take a short break. He sat one side, laid his pouch and bag one side, and rummaged through the bag. Other than the three pot roasts, there was a few healing herbs and a few cloths for his wounds. He took a pot roast out of the bag and felt its warmth as he undid the white cloth covering it. As he ate on his meal, Christopher reflected on many things. A lot happened for him within three years.

- X -

_In the town of Aljiba, there was a pub called Hooks Inn. Inside, it was crowded with drunkards and brawlers of all sorts. Near the bar sat a hooded man, taking his time and drinking his brew. He was expecting someone. The door swung open and a woman entered. She had a dark brown dress, white apron and a white sash around her head. She was urgently, looking for someone. One of the drunk men made his way towards her with his two friends in tow. The hooded man could hear a disagreement ensuing and turned his head to see the commotion. The woman was trying to avoid the drunkard who was forcefully making passes at her._

_Seeing this, he made his way towards them saying " Excuse me sir. But from where I'm sitting, it seem to me that your making the lady uncomfortable. "_

_The drunk middle-aged man turned his head and spat " Tis ain't your business, man! Piss off! "_

_The hooded man, rapidly grabbed the drunk by the shoulder bone with his right hand and gripped it hard, causing the man to whimper in pain as he fell to his knees. Everyone else in the inn stopped what they were doing to watch the scuffle. His two friends were about to aid him, but the hooded man glared at them, while keeping a grip on the drunk. His hardened glare had the two drunks frozen in fear as he released the one. Fearful of the man's tremendous grip, the drunk and his friends quickly made their way out of the inn._

_The drunk shouted as he left, cursing the hooded man while soothing his shoulder. When they were gone, the hooded man turned his attention to the young woman and asked if she was well. She responded by saying " I'm sorry, sir. I must go. " She turned and made her way out of the inn. He thought for a moment and decided to go after her. As he left, the people in the inn resumed their business._

_" Wait! " He called out to stop her from leaving " What's troubling you? Perhaps I can be of assistance? "_

_As he came up to her she hesitated to say, but he insisted. She finally said " I'm looking for a man. "_

_" Your husband? " He guessed._

_" No. He's a friend of mine. " She corrected him " His name is Devon "_

_He raised his finger, wagging it while thinking out loud " Do you mean, Devon Belnandez? "_

_" Yes! Do you know him? " She asked warily._

_The hooded man pulled back his hood, revealing his face. He gave her a friendly smile and said " Well this is a surprise. I'm suppose to meet him here. " He held out his hand towards her and added " I'm a friend of his. The name's Christopher. "_

_She shook his hand and gave her name " I'm Silvia. Silvia Varnes. "_

_" Well then, Silvia. " He began " Since this pub isn't a place for a woman like yourself, why don't we wait out here for him. "_

_" Are you sure? " She asked. Silvia thought this man to be odd, different actually. Her train of thought was interrupted when Christopher responded._

_" Of course " He pointed his finger upwards for a moment and added " The skies are clear and sunny. I can ask the barman if we can borrow two chairs. You wait right here. "_

_As he turned his back to her, about to leave, Silvia called out to him saying " Christopher, right? "_

_He stopped for a moment and turned his head sideways, looking at her. She smiled and said " Thank you for saving me back there. "_

_He closed his eyes; nodded in acknowledgment and went back to the inn, leaving her to wait for him._

- X -

Christopher snapped out of his thoughts as he finished the small pot roast. He slipped his light bag over his shoulders; pouch on the side and continued his trek. After walking some distance, he turned to the side and looked at the sky. It was very faint, but he could see a school of eagles heading his direction. The Vampire Killer gave off a red aura, indicating that those eagles were flesh eaters. Since it was a school of them, he thought it would be smarter to run. He sprinted towards the cave as fast as he could, while brandishing his whip. Most of the eagles passed over, but two came after him. As they got closer, he heard their shrieks. Turning around, he swung the whip and managed to strike one across its chest, causing its flesh to burst in pieces. The other one swooped past him, missing him by a few inches. As it went high above ground, Christopher got his whip ready to strike. The flesh eating eagle was dark grey, had pitch black eyes and a grotesque beak. It was circling high above him as the hunter jumped and unleashed his whip upon the abomination. The undead eagle moved out of the way as the strike missed and sought to swoop in for its prey. Christopher anticipated this, thus holding his first strike's full power back. He landed as he thrust his whip upwards, this time hitting his target. The flesh eating eagle was hit and the blow opened a gaping wound, killing it immediately. The corpse landed near Christopher's feet, much to his disgust, as he recoiled the Vampire Killer. He trampled its corpse with his boot, crushing its bones and causing its flesh to burst open. After making sure it was dead, the vampire hunter made his way to the cave. As Christopher got nearer, he saw what looked like a giant in a silver suit of armor.

The armored giant was nearly twice the size of Christopher. It had a breastplate armor with huge paddings on its shoulders. Its helmet had two horns sticking out at each end. The weapon it carried was some kind of metallic rope with a spears blade at the tip, like some kind of grapple hook. Christopher thought this must be a guardian. As he inched closer, the hunter dropped his bag nearby and readied his whip. He wondered how he would beat this one, seeing as there was no weak point he could attack. The giant guardian walked very slowly towards Christopher as the vampire hunter was still looking for a weakness. When it was within striking range, Christopher lashed the whip at the giant as fast as he could. The giant was unfazed by the blows, but more surprising to the vampire hunter, was that there wasn't even a scratch on its armor. Seeing the giant coming too close, he backdashed a couple of feet away from it. When he did this, the silver giant swung the grapple hook rapidly and threw it at his target. Christopher was caught off guard by what the giant did, which resulted in a surge of pain within that moment. The grapple hook's blade struck his arm, gripping his flesh. Christopher winced in pain, trying to supress a scream. The giant pulled back the blade; opening the wound further, causing the hunter to scream as he clutched his bleeding left arm. Because of the roads width and the deadly marsh on both sides, the giant's hook would be hard to manuvere. Coupled with the fact that Vampire Killer does very little damage to it, Christopher found himself in a bind. An idea soon came to him. It was risky, but he had no time left to look for an alternative as the giant kept walking towards him.

He dashed towards his foe as fast as he could, despite his injury. The giant swung his weapon with the same verocity and threw it at his target. Anticipating this, he ducked low enough to avoid the blade as he ran towards the giant. When he got close enough, Christopher slided in between its legs and came out behind him. The hunter knew he was a bit slow, but the giant was slower, giving him a bit of an advantage. The giant tried turning around, but Christopher saw a now-or-never opportunity. He dropped his whip as he dashed at the giant and got underneath it. Before the giant could land its foot on the ground, Christopher grabbed it, attempting to toss him over. Even though the giant was heavy, the blood of the Belmont Clan flowed strongly inside Christopher, which is where he can call upon his superhuman strength. The giant waved its arms, struggling to keep its balance as Christopher lifted its one leg higher. Eventually, the giant lost its balance and fell. Christopher sought to aim it at the swamp as it crashed to the floor. The giant tumbled and with a big splash, landed in the swampy marsh. What the hunter did not notice earlier was that the marsh was deadly. The colours were a mix between every sort of green and black as the giant tried to wade its way back to the dry ground. It sank into the marsh as the acid pestilence contained in the swamp ate through it.

Christopher picked up his hunter whip and went to retrieve his bag and pouch, confident that he overcame danger put before him. As he went through his bag for a cloth and herbs to bind his wound, Christopher saw the decaying sight of the silver giant. Most of its armor had decayed, revealing its rotten flesh which was also being eaten away. The giant lifted its hand, in a vain attempt to try and climb back up. When he was finished disinfecting and binding his wound, Christopher went on his way as he heard the giant's demonic screech. A few minutes later, surrounded by forests at the sun was high up at noon, Christopher arrived at his next destination: The Cave Of Jigramunt.

* * *

**Music used in this chapter:**

The Forest Of Jigramunt - from Curse Of Darkness by Michiru Yamane

Ever Green - Dracula New Classic version

Tues Deus Meus - from Dracula X Chronicles by Yasuhiro Ichihashi & Michiru Yamane

**Authors Notes:** Apologies for the long wait, having larengitis was an absolute nightmare, couldn't even get three days of proper sleep. Anyways, I want to make it clear to my readers that I've yet to play Curse Of Darkness, so I haven't gotten a proper grip on the layout of the places. I have however, done some research on the game, so I'll be using a bit of the info I've been exposed to. I'll also be using a bit of references from Castlevania II:Simon's Quest. You're welcome to read and review. Feedback is also welcomed and thank you for you time.


	3. Chapter II Into The Jigramunt Cave

**Disclaimer:** Konami owns Castlevania. I own this fanfic.

**Authors Notes:** Apologies for the long wait. I hope you'll enjoy the next chapter.

**Castlevania - The Chronicles Of Christopher Belmont**

**Book One - Castlevania Adventures**

By Chaos Hero Mark

Chapter II - Into The Jigramunt Cave

* * *

After defeating the armored giant, Christopher arrived at the Jigramunt Cave. After lighting his torch, he began to enter the dim cave. Holding the torch in his left hand and whip in the right, he treaded carefully; anticipating any surprises. The cave path was large; the walls was an earth brown, mixed between brick walls and gravel and what appeared to be a straight path. As Christopher walked on, about five bats flew past him. He waved his torch at them as they flew out. The hunter thought they were regular bats, unlike the ones in the graveyard. He carried on until he came to a five way path. He thought to himself that the straight paths are the one's that always lead to one's destination. So he decides to traverse straight ahead.

It wasn't long before he encountered a Spitter. The Spitter was merely a grotesque head, whose neck was rooted in the ceiling. It had sharp, protruding teeth that stuck forward; both its eyes had two pupils fused in one eye. Christopher stared for a moment at this horrific, abomination as it began to open its mouth. It spat a fireball over Christopher's head and landed a few feet away from him. Before the hunter had a chance to turn around, the fireball exploded, sending the Vampire Slayer flying forward, past the Spitter. He landed on his stomach, sliding forward. His torch flew out of his hand and fell into the abyss. The same would've happened to the Vampire Killer had Christopher not caught it by natural instinct. He tried to balance himself as he found himself staring into the abyss. Luckily, most of his body was on the ground area, giving him a chance to pull himself up.

When he got to his feet, Christopher turned around and saw the Spitter turning its head. He readied the Vampire Killer as he saw it open its mouth. He quickly struck it inside its mouth, hitting its tongue. Its mouth started bleeding as he noticed the Spitter started glowing. The sparkles went all the way to its mouth. Christopher saw how it attacked and ran past it. When he got far enough, the hunter turned and saw it exploded. Chunks of its hard flesh, flew all over. Christopher turned and went back the way he came. What caught his attention was that he could see clearly in the dark cave. He looked at the whip and noticed the glowing white aura surrounding it. He thought this could be quite useful and wondered why it never glowed before.

The Vampire Slayer came back to the starting point and took another look at the paths before him. He decided to head for the straight left path. As he traversed expecting danger, Christopher was surprised at how clear his path was. He soon came to a dead end and saw a seal carved on the ground. The hunter stepped on the seal and found a white aura surrounding him. His body turned into particles himself teleported elsewhere. When he reformed at his destination, the Vampire Hunter saw a straight path before him. He made his way through and found himself back at the starting point, coming from the left. The hunter cursed under his breath in frustration as he wondered what the last two paths had in store for him. After a moment of mental debation, Christopher chose to go through the diagonal right path.

It wasn't long before a boomerang flew his direction. It came at Christopher in a rapid speed, cutting his thigh. The hunter winced in pain as he didn't have time to properly react. What he never saw coming was the boomerang's return. It hit him in his wounded, upper arm, causing his wound to reopen. Christopher came closer to the source, trying his hardest to ignore the inflicted wounds. The source of the boomerang came from a Nightstalker. The Nightstalker was a hooded abomination, carrying two boomerangs in each hand. Its hood and tattered clothing were priestly type robes. Its hands and feet, from what Christopher could make out, were rotten and decayed. He could also see holes and flesh wounds riddling the Nightstalker's body. The hunter removed his bag as the Nightstalker screeched, inching slowly towards him. Despite his wounds, Christopher kept himself calm; ignoring the pain. The Nightstalker then, threw both boomerangs at him simultaniously. Christopher managed to dodge the one with ease, but the other hit him in the chest. The thick, leather breastplate he wore, absorbing most of the blow. Christopher jumped as high as he could, to successfully avoid the low boomerangs return. The Nightstalker crouched low, catching the low one.

Christopher removed the boomerang and tossed it one side. He looked up to find the Nightstalker right in front of him, boomerang in hand poised to strike him. He grabbed its hand, keeping it away from him. The Nightstalker used its other hand to grab him by the wounded shoulder. It gave a demonic screech as it moved its face close to the hunter. With his superhuman strength, Christopher kicked the abomination in the gut, sending it flying back. As the Nightstalker landed on the ground, the hunter did his best to fight off the pain as he quickly readied his whip. His movement was somewhat confined in the cave, leaving him little room to dodge. As the Nightstalker got up, its hood was pushed back, revealing its hideously rotten face. Before the Nightstalker hd a chance to throw the boomerang, Christopher managed to strike it with the Vampire Killer. It flinched a little, but remained undeterred in throwing it. Christopher saw it crouching and throwing the Boomerang. He jumped high enough to avoid it. When he landed, Christopher saw the Nightstalker running in for him and began striking it with the Vampire Killer. He gave the first blow across its face, searing it. The second blow landed across its chest. Before Christopher could swing for a third strike, he ducked low enough for the boomerang to pass him by. The Nightstalker was still writhing from the blows it received, when its own boomerang struck it in the side of its neck.

Christopher saw his chance to attack and took it. He began to strike the Nightstalker furiously, not allowing himself a moments pause. The abomination gave out deafening screams as the Vampire Hunter continued to whipping it. With every strike he gave, its flesh began to crack like glass. The cracks were large and caused pieces of its flesh to come loose. Eventually, the screams were silenced as the Nightstalker's corpse was slumped on the floor, as stiff as a statue. Satisfied with its death, Christopher took his bag and went back to the starting point. He thought it best to go outside the cave and have his wounds addressed. As he went back to the entrance, he noticed the Vampire Killer's aura fading. The hunter figured that since he was outside, its light was not needed at this moment.

He looked at the sky and saw the sunset approaching. Christopher couldn't tarry any longer than necessary. The evening night was what the abominations thrived upon, so he had to address his wounds immediately. He sat outside near the entrance; Vampire Killer placed next to him, he took off his bag, took out the healing herb and two cloths. The hunter chewed a herb to crush and soften it. When he was done, Christopher took out the crushed herb and applied it to his wound. He winced in pain as the crushed herb burned and disinfected the wound. He then, took the cloth and bind his wound with it and repeated the same process for his other wound. When he was done, Christopher took a moment to lament on what he had learned in his past training.

- X -

_In the town of Jova's training grounds stood Christopher and his grandfather. Christopher was upset as they spoke. The training ground was an abandoned arena, about two centuries old. The walls were cracked and portions of bricks were decayed. the colours was a cross between burnt siena and cream orange. The pair stood in the middle as his grandfather tried to talk some sense into him._

_" Christopher, listen to me. You may be destined to fight one day, but tis not wise for you to over extended your reach. "_

_The hunter looked at him with a serious demeanor as he added. " You should learn to put your faith in your companions as well. "_

_" Grandfather, I've heard this before. It may have been like that in past times, but things have changed. "_

_" You are very gifted Christopher. " His grandfather began. " And its true that no man can match you in single combat. But you mustn't rely on your strength alone, be - "_

_" I'm aware of this master. " He interrupted his grandfather. " My mind is also my greatest strength. "_

_" Yes, that too. " He smiled and then turned serious. " But where does that leave your heart? "_

_This caught Christopher's attention as his grandfather continued. " HE has the power to corrupt a man's heart. You may have the strength and mind to fight him, but if the heart and spirit is weak, then the fight has already been lost. "_

_" Then my heart and spirit shall be cleansed, if I'm to face him. " Christopher responded with determination. He would allow nothing to sway him from doing the impossible._

_The master took a few steps forward, looked at the cloudy skies and continued. " King Alfred and the church won't be able to supply an army for us. Apparently, this is the time that the followers of darkness gather. " He frowned as he added. " Must they wait before something happens, like a century ago. "_

_" I take it you've heard the news. " Christopher muttered._

_" Yes. " His grandfather closed his eyes. " When Trevor led the army to victory, this family was hailed as heroes. Now we are accused of consorting with the evil one's followers. Christopher... do not allow your heart to waver, nor give in to fear. "_

_Christopher stood there lamenating over what his grandfather had told him. A century ago, the rulers of Valachia joined forces with the Belmont, Belnandez and the DaNasty families. The hunter also heard, by word of mouth, that some politician had great influence with the rulers. But his greatest concern was that the lord of darkness may return. Christopher's training was hard, but his grandfather feared it may not be enough._

_" By the way. " His master turned around and opened his eyes. " The Vampire Killer will become stronger with its wielder. When the holy whip is passed on from father to son and so forth, it weakens ergo, beginning the training anew. "_

_" I didn't know that. " Christopher mumbled._

_" Christopher, I want you to know that you can't do everything on your own. " The master said._

_The Vampire Hunter remained silent. He didn't know how to answer his grandfather. Perhaps, he didn't have an answer at this point. Christopher had always felt he needed to become strong enough for none to stand before him. He began to wonder, what was his limit.

* * *

_

**Music used in this chapter:**

The Cave Of Jigramunt - from Curse Of Darkness by Michiru Yamane

The Cave - Dracula New Classic version

**Trivia:**

The Spitter is also known as the Punaguchi. Funny name, I know.

The Nightstalker A.K.A. the Zeldo. I took this info from Gamefaqs.

**Authors Notes:** Updates are gonna be a biiiiittt slower than expected, but don't worry. I am still planning to finish this. Thank you for your time.


End file.
